Collapsed
by Dis-ViEt-GiRl-OvA-HeRe
Summary: Kairi has liked Sora for quite a long time now but she's too shy to do something. But what happens during a 4 day weekend and a party? One-sided SoKai.


A/N : Hey hey! It's me again with a CHANGED name! Woot! I wrote this story after I found something out. This actually is based on something that happened to me before Christmas. Yeah, really good Christmas present. I may have dramatized it a little and overexaggerated the problem but that's what good stories are all about! Unrealistic drama and situations!

So here you go!

**COLLAPSED**

_------------_

Kairi anticipated the bell, hoping she could get out of the hellhole she was currently in. Yes, she was in school. It was seventh period on the Friday of a 4 day weekend so you'd imagine how people would feel. Kairi was going out of town for the whole time.

Finally the loud ring came to the student's ears as they charged out of the room, rushing home as soon as possible. Kairi, in fear of getting trampled, walked out after the crowd had passed by. She went to her locker to grab her science book to do studying during her 4-day vacation.

"Hey, Kairi" greeted her friend Roxas. Kairi nodded and waved. Her and Roxas had been best friends since 7th grade. It was 10th grade now. People often remarked that they'd make a cute couple but they tried dating in 8th grade...it turned out to be too awkward for them and they decided to be just friends.

"So coming to my party on Monday?" He asked, as she set the combination to her locker.

"I can't. Sorry but I'm going out of town" Kairi answered.

"Aww...everyone's gonna be there" Roxas told her, hoping to get her to change her mind.

"I know, it'll suck but I can't make it."

"Well, I'll take pictures..." Roxas said, making Kairi smile. Roxas was like her brother.

"Hey, Roxas" Sora, Roxas's brother, came over and gave Roxas a 'man-hug'. "Hi, Kairi."He smiled at her.

"Hey, Sora" Kairi replied shyly. She looked at him, his chocolatey spikey brown hair, the way his eyes could capture your soul and trap you...

As you can tell, she liked the boy. She's had a crush on him since the beginning of the year but being who she was, she never saw any hints that Sora liked her back so she remained quiet and shy.

"Umm...Kairi?" Sora put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. She smiled, having his warm hand touch her cold shoulder. It made her feel all fuzzy inside and made her heart leap.

"Yeah?" She managed to say.

"You kind of just blanked out on us" Sora said.

"That's Kairi for ya, going in and out."

Kairi rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. "Right...of course."

"So coming to the party on Monday?" Sora questioned.

"No, I'm busy" Kairi replied. 'Stupid answer!' She thought.

"Oh," Sora looked disappointed. "Well, I'll save you some cake!"

"Thanks!"

'Always thinking of others...' she thought. 'He's like the perfect guy! He's so gorgeous! The way his hair just stands and how he can make anyone laugh and-"

Roxas slammed Kairi's locker shut, making a loud noise and snapping Kairi out of her thoughts.

"What?!" She demanded angrily.

"Are you PMSing?" Roxas asked out of nowhere. Kairi's jaw dropped open.

"WHAT?!" Kairi yelled. Sora sensed something bad was about to happen and intervened.

"Ok...Roxas, let's go home..." Sora grabbed his brother's right shoulder and pulled him away. "Bye, Kairi!"

"Bye..." Kairi kicked her locker as soon as he was gone. "Dammit!"

-------------------------

Next Tuesday, Kairi arrived to school with high hopes. 'Today is the day that I will tell Sora about my feelings.'

She looked around the campus for him but settled to see him during second period. The bell soon rang.She found her best friend Selphie and they chatted as they made their way to first period.

"So my mom told me no more chocolate!" Selphie finished her story. Kairi laughed.

"You know what those things do to you!"

They got to first period and sat down in their seats in the middle. Kairi saw Roxas sitting in the back, alone and with an angry expression on his face.

"What's up with Roxas?" Kairi asked Selphie.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask?" Selphie wiggled her eyesbrows, suggesting something.

"...Ew!" Kairi turned red. "Don't even go there!" Kairi grabbed her stuff and went to sit next to Roxas.

"Hey," She greeted him. "How ya doing?"

He mumbled something in reply.

"Huh?"

Roxas opened his mouth to speak but he was interuppted by the bell.

"Ok, class! Take out your pencils and some paper because it's...NOTETAKING TIME!" their quirky history teacher said to the class as she walked up to the front. "Ok..."

All throughout the period, Kairi glanced over to Roxas to find him pressing hard on his paper or tapping his foot angrily. Finally during the last five minutes, she turned to him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Yesterday, at my party" Roxas began. "Namine was there."

Kairi nodded. Namine was Roxas's crush and he had liked her for a while. Namine was one of the most popular girls in school and very pretty.

"And you know, I was getting ready to ask her out but then...urgh, stupid Sora..."

Kairi's heart began to beat faster. "What did Sora do?"

"Question is what did he NOT do. He was all over her! I mean, asking her to dance, making her laugh, blah blah blah..." Roxas trailed off.

Kairi's heart began to tear. 'No,' she told herself. 'Sora's that way to everyone!'

"But that's not what hurts the most" Roxas said.

Her heart was now going faster than she had ever felt it before.

"What hurts the most is that they are now DATING !" Roxas hissed.

CRASH! Her heart fell to pieces with that simple sentence.

--------------------------

When first period was over, she began to walk to her second period with Sora all over her thoughts. 'Roxas is lying to me! That's it! He lives for that! He does this to me all the time! Maybe I'm not too late!' She was unaware of what her friend Olette was saying to her.

"Kairi!" Olette shook her friend gently.

"Huh?" Kairi looked up and found Olette shaking her head.

"Blanking out on me again? Tsk, tsk."

"I was not blanking out!"

"Uh huh, what did I say then?"

"How Hayner is so hot and gorgeous?" Kairi took a wild guess. Olette blushed bright red.

"No!" Olette looked away to hide her face.

"Yeah, right. You may not have said that but you were thinking..." She stopped in midplace when she looked in front of her and saw Sora and Namine. Hand in hand. Locked eyes. Bright smiles.

"What was I thinking?" Olette broke Kairi out of her thoughts.

"Nothing! Just lost it!" Kairi put on a fake smile. She hoped that Olette would just look past that and just move on. Olette narrowed her eyes but shrugged it off.

"Well, let's get to class" Olette grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled her along.

'So Roxas was telling me the truth...' She thought to herself, as she walked beside her friend to her next class.

Through second period, she thought to herself. Why Why Why?

She thought that Sora liked her too. There were hints. But if he did, why would he ask out Namine? It broke her heart and tore her to pieces. She must have misread the signs or something. Or maybe, she was just not good enough. Namine was pretty. Kairi wasn't. Namine was smart. Kairi wasn't. Namine was popular. Kairi wasn't. Namine was loved by nearly everyone. Kairi wasn't. Namine was the person that would crack up the jokes. Kairi would just be one of the people laughing. Namine stood out, Kairi didn't. Namine wasn't a snotty girl like most of the popular girls were. Kairi saw why Sora chose Namine over her.

And it killed her.

-------------------

During lunch , she found herself, glaring at Namine and Sora, who were sitting at the table across the room. She realized what she was doing and quickly walked away. She walked out of the cafeteria to get away from all that.

"Hey, Kairi" Riku, Sora's best friend, said.

Kairi smiled and nodded. "Hi."

"So you heard about Sora and Namine?"

"Yeah, I did."

"How do you feel about that?" Riku asked.

"I'm really happy for him. I mean, Namine's a great girl!" She said, putting on a fake mask.

"So you never did like him, right?" Riku said. Kairi was taken back by that question.

"Whh...what?"

"Sora really liked you but he thought you didn't like him so he went and asked out Namine" Riku said.

Kairi's already broken heart was ripped into shreds. He returned her feelings but she...she moved too slow.

Riku nodded and walked away, leaving Kairi alone in the empty hall. She walked into the bathroom and into the largest stall. She collapsed against the wall and hugged her knees.

"If I hadn't wasted time, he'd be mine..."

_If I knew you were mine_

_I wouldn't have wasted time_

_I wish I could erase the past_

_Now it's all collapsed_

_In my lap_

- "Collapsed" by Aly&AJ

A/N : Enjoy it? Well, I didn't much but then again, I never enjoy my own stories. No happy ending...aww...but happy endings are overrated! And this may be my return to writing or it might not. It depends on wherever the wind takes me!

So please review!

Dis-ViEt-GiRl-OvA-HeRe209.


End file.
